Matrix codes are widely deployed to store and transmit data and information, including financial information. At present matrix codes may be designed to provide rapid access to data using known scanning techniques and devices. While information may be encoded, present day matrix codes may be prone to errors and may be relatively limited in the amount of data encoded. Reading and transmitting of information stored in matrix codes may therefore be unsatisfactory for purposes of many transactions, including transferring of financial assets, where accuracy and security may be at a premium.